


[Podfic] The Sons of Durin

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of KivrinEngle's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Bilbo Baggins is a humble grocer, living a simple, quiet life. He likes his solitude and his predictable routine.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    The police say the Sons of Durin are a crime family. The government has labeled them a group of environmental terrorists. Thorin Oakenshield will tell you that they are simply desperate for a home.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>    But when Bilbo is dragged into the midst of the group as their unwilling burglar, his life will take a turn for the terrifying, and everything he has taken for granted will be torn asunder.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sons of Durin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sons of Durin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623138) by [KivrinEngle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivrinEngle/pseuds/KivrinEngle). 



**Title:** The Sons of Durin

  
**Pairings:** the argument can be made for both gen and Thorin/Bilbo

  
**Rating:** PG-13/teen and up  
  
**Warnings:** this story is pretty intense - check the notes at the end of this post, or listen to the "title, warnings and spoilers" stream farther down  
**Length:** 10 hours 52 minutes 43 seconds

  
  
**download** [available as an mp3 (total of 611MB) or a podbook (355MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sons-of-durin) OR [here as an mp3 (607MB) (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/the%20sons%20of%20durin.zip)

  
  
covers (one per chapter, because why not) by me, of which is this a sample  
  


**Author's Note:**

> content notes: this is an everybody lives AU, but it doesn't look like it will be for awhile there. this leads to some despairing thoughts that may be disturbing


End file.
